


Gun and boy

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: ·军火大佬丸×狼崽子杀手亮





	Gun and boy

>  
男人瞥了眼门口的两个门神般的男人，咽了口口水，抬手正准备敲门，背后就有人靠近过来替他敲了门，男人惊得汗毛倒竖，他侧过头，只见一个比他矮了少许的金发男人就在身后，那男人注意到了他的视线，朝他露出了个友好的笑容：  
“请吧。”  
男人抬起头，发现门已经被打开了，他往前踏了一步，推开门，看到了房间的全貌。  
房间是巴洛克风格的，门一打开就能看到一整面巨大宽阔的落地窗，往左边看去，一张宽大的单人沙发就放在那里，而一个黑发的男人坐在里面，他的卷发有点蓬松，一边的头发挂在耳后，露出了他利落流畅的脸部线条，他戴着一副金丝眼镜，嘴唇含着一丝看上去十分温厚的笑容，他穿着精致的深棕色西装，让他整个个人看上去色调醇厚，仿佛油画里走出来的人一样。  
而他的怀里坐着一个男孩，那男孩窝在他怀里，双手抱着他的脖颈，脸埋在男人的颈窝里，只露出他圆圆的后脑勺，模样就像是在闹小脾气，那孩子上身穿着衬衣和马甲，下身穿着长度只达膝盖上方的短裤，短裤和马甲是配套的，都是浅棕色的格子样式，那男孩抱着男人时扭着腰，能看到马甲下方的一截衬衣包裹的柔/韧腰身，短裤下的双腿还算白皙，但是更接近一种健康的肤色，他轻轻的晃着腿，能看到他并没有穿鞋，只穿着到小腿肚的白色袜子，他在男人的怀里拱了拱，男人安抚似的摸了摸他的背，男孩的腿随即收起来了，乖巧的没有再晃。  
   
“克里托先生，”那男人出声了，“有什么事？”  
克里托回过神，把目光从男孩身上移到了男人面容上，似乎这时才想起了他来到这里的目的，于是急急地开口了：  
“是这样的，我没收到货——那应该在三天前就到了。”  
“哦？”男人挑了下眉，他的一只手环着男孩子，“这是怎么回事？”  
克里托压抑着怒气，说：“这话应该我问你吧？！那批货为什么给了横山那家伙？”  
“那家伙？”男人笑起来，“他是我大哥呢。”  
“可是那批货我付过钱了！”  
“付过钱？”男人不看克里托，转而将视线移到了怀里的男孩身上，“你是说和我那个愚蠢的部下达成的协议？一人出一半的价钱拿到货然后杀了我？”  
克里托听了这话瞬时汗如雨下，咽了口口水：“你……”  
   
“真遗憾，”男人抬起头，笑颜温厚，“那个倒霉蛋三天前就在执行任务时不——小——心——摔进海里了。”  
“我捞了三天，到现在还没捞到，”男人眯起眼睛笑，“克里托先生要亲自去看看吗？”  
   
克里托听得青筋暴起，猛地举起枪看向男人：“——”  
但却还没等他说出话，他就看到男人怀里宛如娇巧如猫咪一样的男孩站在了地上也拿着枪指着他，那男孩有着深邃的五官，冰冷的面容和一身的肃杀气却让他看上去如同罗刹。  
男人懒懒地将手搭在男孩的腰上，笑眯眯地：  
“看看是你的枪快，还是我家小亮的枪快？”  
   
克里托忽然想起了，传言在军火商丸山的身边跟着一个从没人见过的隐形杀手，所有图谋不轨接近他的人几乎无法近他身两米以内，没有人见过那个杀手，但所有人却都知道丸山身边跟着一个类似男宠一样的乖巧男孩。  
   
——之所以看不见，是因为一开始就没隐藏过啊。  
   
克里托倒下时这么想到。  
但他再也没有机会说出口了。  
   
   
>  
满屋的血腥味令丸山皱起眉头，他站起身牵起男孩的手，朝一直站在角落没出声的安田吩咐着：  
“把这男人给我扔出去，地毯换掉。”  
“是。”  
丸山有点遗憾地走出房间：“我还很喜欢那张地毯呢。”  
男孩跟在他身边，一言不发，却全神贯注的捉着丸山的手指玩，丸山只是瞧了他一眼，笑了下，一句话也不说。  
   
回到卧房，男孩乖巧地放开了丸山的手，自顾自的坐到了大而柔软的床上，而丸山一边扯开领带一边说：  
“小亮，该去学习了哦。”  
被喊作小亮的男孩不满的晃了晃脚，噘着嘴：“不要。”  
“玩也玩过了，再不去学习就说不过去了。”丸山将领带随手扔在一边，走近床铺。  
“那才不叫玩呢，”锦户不开心地用脚去踢丸山，“无聊死了！”  
丸山一把捉住他的脚，单膝跪下来，宽大的手掌握着他尚显娇小的脚，手指抵在他的脚心重重的研/磨，眸色深沉：  
“那你想玩什么？”  
锦户咽了口口水，看着丸山露骨的眼神忍不住缩了缩脚趾，却还是梗着脖子说：“你说呢？！”  
“你不说，我可不明白呀。”  
丸山笑，一手缓慢地剥去了锦户小腿肚的袜子，一手揉着他纤细的脚踝，锦户盯着丸山，忽地一笑，浓密纤长的睫毛如蝶翼般煽动了两下，他稍稍提起脚，只留了脚趾堪堪的在丸山的手心，然后他俏皮的动了动，惹得丸山不禁缓缓收起了手掌。  
   
“小亮…想玩什么？”  
   
丸山的嗓子哑下来，凑近了锦户。  
   
锦户喉咙发紧，半压着眼睫看丸山，舔了舔嘴唇，让原本有点干涩的嘴唇染上一层蒙蒙的水光：  
   
“想……玩你。”  
   
“怎么玩我？”  
   
丸山将头抵在锦户的肩窝，挺起上身再依附过来的模样取悦了锦户，他看下去，能看到丸山完美的腰背线条。  
   
“想让你…”锦户垂在一旁的手缓缓攀上丸山的腰，暗示性的压了压手指，“用这里的力量制服我。”  
   
丸山抬起头，柔软刘海下的眼睛含笑的眯了起来，眼角的痣掩藏在发丝的阴影下，若隐若现倒让锦户起了些焦躁的心思。  
   
“如你所愿。”  
   
   
>  
丸山的吻来的又急又快，舌尖长驱直入，勾着锦户的舌死死地纠缠着。  
锦户双手按在丸山的肩上，张着嘴任凭丸山侵入进来，粗暴的动作令他有些合不上嘴，无法下咽的唾液溢出来，黏黏糊糊的滑落到了下颔。丸山顺着唾液留下的痕迹一路吻下去，逼得锦户抬起脑袋发出了抑制不了的呜咽来。  
纤细的男孩被推到在柔软的床上，他双腿间被那男人强硬的挤入，被迫分开了两条细瘦/的双腿。  
   
男人的手略过胸膛，直接揉上了男孩鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。  
锦户倒吸一口气，无助的看向丸山，而丸山并没有理会，自顾自的拉开他的裤链，扯下内裤，释放出他肿胀的性器。  
丸山埋下头，模样虔诚的吻了吻那狰狞的性器，锦户看的脸红心跳，却又无法拒绝窜上来的肆意快感。  
“唔……哈…”  
锦户发出呻吟，用小腿夹紧丸山的腰以恳求他给予自己更多的爽利。  
丸山自然明白，他拉起锦户的双腿，脱掉他的短裤，一下子没了衣物的寒意让锦户抖了一下，无措的看着丸山将脸埋进了自己的股/间。  
   
少年的臀肉柔软且滑腻，丸山爱不释手，又揉又亲，不太温柔的动作让少年蹬着腿发出了抗议的哭喊，锦户的力气早就随着丸山的动作抽离的一干二净，无力的推拒反倒像一种勾引，但锦户并没有意识到这一点，倒是丸山发了狠似的折腾着他的屁股。  
“不…不要了…”锦户哭着说，抽抽噎噎的模样好不可怜，“疼……”  
丸山这才笑着放过了那两瓣软肉，欺身上前解开了锦户早已自己扯得乱七八糟的上衣：“你不就喜欢疼吗？”  
“才没有！”锦户反驳，但带着哭腔的反驳怎么听也缺少了说服力，他拿手扯着丸山的头发，龇牙咧嘴的，“是你故意折腾我！”  
“不是你要找我玩吗？”丸山挑挑眉，停下了手上的动作，“不喜欢的话那就不玩了？”  
说罢，他作势要起身离开，锦户又气又惊，拿腿勾住了丸山的腰，凶巴巴的喊：“谁让你走了？给我继续！”  
丸山笑起来，俯下身吻住了自己的男孩。  
   
丸山的手指探进锦户的后穴，那里经过他的舔咬早已有了松软的痕迹，他把手里凉丝丝的润滑液抹在穴/口，又让锦户漏出了情难自禁的低呼。  
锦户的会阴处一点毛都没有，干干净净的，倒不是锦户有什么问题，而是丸山在某次打赌时赌赢了将锦户这里的毛全给剃光了，原本锦户都只打算只剃那一次，却没想到这男人上了瘾，稍微长出来了就剃掉，直到现在自己的会阴处都是光溜溜的。  
手指已经增加到了三根，力道时轻时重的套弄不时的发出暧昧的水声，令锦户面红耳赤却又忍不住迎合。  
“…够了，”锦户喘了口气，望着丸山，“可以了。”  
“好。”  
丸山亲亲男孩，将自己的性器抵在了他的穴口处。  
   
挺/进的动作是锦户喜欢的力度，又深又重，每一次几乎要全部抽出去，然后再狠狠地插/入，力道大速度快，让锦户几乎没了思考的间隙。  
他的身子随着丸山的抽插摆动着，腰肢晃/动的模样让他看上去青涩又情色，丸山红着眼睛发狠地顶弄着，逼得男孩哭出了声。  
“呜——轻，轻一点…maru…maru……”  
锦户喊着丸山的名字，扣着丸山肩背的手因过剩的情欲而抓挠在丸山赤裸的皮肤上以来达到宣泄的目的。  
丸山看着身下的男孩，男孩的半边身子沐浴在房间的光线里，另一半身子藏在他的阴影下，光影界限十分模糊，却让丸山平平的生出了些恐惧。  
他埋下身，让男孩完全笼罩在自己的身躯之下，没有光线再映在他身上，这才让丸山好受了些。  
   
——除了我以外谁都不可以占有他，就算是光线也不可以。  
   
丸山在心里默念着，加重了顶撞的力度，锦户仰起头呜咽，他的声音像极了呜呜叫的奶狗，发不出完整的语句，只能发出破碎的音节来。  
   
——这是我带给他的。  
   
丸山想。  
   
锦户睁开眼睛，晃动之中他只能看到丸山掩在发下的半张面容，丸山的眼睛只有时不时因挡住了视线才会稍微伸手拨开，但似乎丸山并不在乎这个，他在乎的是现在正在进行的事情。  
可锦户在乎。  
他颤抖着伸手拨开丸山汗湿的头发，朝有点诧异的他笑：  
“这样才好看。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
   
   
当锦户高潮来临时他紧紧地抱住丸山，丸山抬起手掌贴在他汗津津的背上，舔吻着他因汗水而有点咸咸的肩颈。  
怀里的男孩因高潮发出泣音，沙哑的语尾百般婉转。  
令丸山死死地抵在男孩甬道深处也泄了出来。  
   
他将洗好了澡的男孩抱到床上，男孩并没有很困，他缩在丸山的怀里念着：  
“氢氦锂铍硼——”  
丸山听得昏昏欲睡，他一把按住了锦户的脑袋，头昏脑涨：“行了，别念了。”  
锦户笑嘻嘻地：“那我今天还学习吗？”  
“……”  
丸山没有说话，默默的将锦户抱紧了。


End file.
